ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2: Timequake
a guard brings someone in chains to [[Lenat]'s feet.] * Lenat: For years, you escaped my justice. Sucked dry the bounty of Outworld’s people. Today, your debt is paid. * Prisoner: Kill me, Lenat, and you lose profit. * Lenat: You mistake me for Manta. I do not inflict bandits upon the poor. * Prisoner: Shao Kahn approved! His word was law! of the servants brings Lenat his trident. * Servant: Your master is dead, so is his “law”. Never again will Outworld suffer from hrs corruption. raises his trident, but an earthquake happens. And as we learn, it's happened everywhere. The Sands of Time bring the younger versions of many Mortal Kombat characters straight from original games. * Lipra: By the Elder Gods! disappears. Only Shinnok’s amulet drops on the floor. The prisoners realize themselves. The Sands of Time bring Skarlet, Erron Black, Baraka, original bald Kano and the ruler of the Netherrealm itself – Shao Kahn, plus some more villains. * Lenat: Baron Wasteland? Shao Kahn? * Shao Kahn: Lenat? * Lenat: Aquaman. * Shao Kahn: Aquaman? Pathetic fool. You pretend to my throne! * Lenat: It is mine, by right and deed. You were killed long ago. As was your repugnant spawn, Mileena. * Baron Wasteland: We were at the Mortal Kombat tournament. You had just defeated Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. * Lenat: We are decades beyond those events. * Baron Wasteland: For us, they happened only moments ago. * Shao Kahn: What game are you playing, Lenat? What magic powers this delusion? * Baron Wasteland: If it is a delusion, it is one we all share. Is it possible that the past and future are colliding? * Lenat: Kitana, Baraka, Skarlet, all Outworld champions long since gone. If you have all returned, has...? * Jade: I am here, Lenat. * Shao Kahn: Jade. Kahn pushes Jade behind. * Lenat: Atlantean custom requires all refugees be offered assistance. I offer it to you, Shao Kahn -- * Shao Kahn: I am no refugee! I am Kahn of Outworld. Vacate my throne. Or I'll soak these sands with your blood! have a fight. Far away, the heroes witness this. * Versad: Superman? What do we do? * Superman: I have met Lenat, but he is reputed to be a man of honor. * Hawkgirl: It’s true. I know him well. * Superman: Then we must navigate this crisis by aiding him. * Baraka: Stupid Atlantean. Destroying your future, crossing Shao Kahn. * Lenat: It is you with no future, Baraka. Your Tarkatans are dead. * Baraka: Impossible! * Lenat: They allied with Mileena against me. Persist, and you will die again. (They fight. Lenat defeats Baraka.) Filthy Tarkatan. The orphan turned assassin. * Skarlet: Better to thrive in Shao Kahn’s court than starve in the streets. You Atlantean may practice water magic, Lenat, but I am the master. (They fight. Lenat defeats Skarlet.) * Lenat: Pride will be your downfall. * Kelpa: Lenat! kiss. I thought you were gone! What happened to you? * Lenat: Shao Kahn betrayed me. Ambushed my legion. I was kept alive for Shang Tsung’s experiments. Only when he died, was I freed. * Kelpa: Seeing you again makes it worth living this nightmare. * Lenat: I will not lose you twice. Black enters. Go help the citizens. I will deal with this. (to Erron) Your future self is ally, not enemy, Erron Black. * Erron Black: To hell with the future. I live in the moment. * Lenat: Given who you become, I would not have thought you so reckless. (They fight. Lenat defeats Erron. Lenat goes to the arena, where mass battles between fighters take place. There, he sees Shao Kahn.) * Shao Kahn: I will have my throne! * Lenat: Outworld rejected your pointless wars. * Shao Kahn: Empires must expand or die! * Lenat: Your conquests served you alone, not Outworld's people! (They fight. Lenat defeats Shao Kahn.) You are Kahn no more. cloud of flies appears in the sky. Flies restrain the fighters and Lenat himself. D'Vorah appears from the portal. * Lenat: D'Vorah. * D'Vorah: Shao Kahn! To me! Kahn and his army leaves. * Lenat: I have not known stranger days. * Superman: Lenat, I am Raven, Protector of Earthrealm. * Lenat: I know you. * Superman: We are acquainted in your era? * Lenat: We were allies who became enemies. * Superman: I am surprised, given our shared antipathy toward Shao Kahn. * Lenat: Everything changed after the defeat of Shinnok. * Versad: Shinnok’s defeated? * Lenat: Our realms joined to fight him. But in victory, you were hardened. To protect Earthrealm, you lashed out at all realms you deemed threats. * Superman: That cannot be. * Lenat: Lipra wears Shinnok's Amulet as a symbol of his fury. * Superman: Be assured, Lenat. I am not that Raven (Fera). We have common cause. Both in solving this temporal crisis, and in defeating tough villains. * Lenat: Agreed. * Superman: Versad, Linmis, I will return to Earthrealm and learn what temporal anomalies have occurred there. We must better understand the phenomenon we are experiencing. * Lenat: I will have my scouts track Shao Kahn. * Versad: (to Hanso) So, this is goodbye. * Hanso: Only goodbye for now. I can't leave while Shao Kahn threatens Outworld. I must seek justice for what he did to my family, and to all Themyscira. * Versad: I will come back for you. To aid you, Princess. hugs him. Raven, Versad and Lenat leaves. Meanwhile in Shao Kahn’s hideout... * Shao Kahn: You evade my questions, D'Vorah. I routed your people. Burned this hive. Yet you aid me. * Prisoner: We can't trust her, Excellency. Lenat did, and she betrayed him to Shinnok. * Shao Kahn: Lenat. How is it I'm dead and he sits on my throne? * Prisoner: You tried merging Earthrealm into Outworld. The Elder Gods Intervened, and Supergirl killed you. That’s when Mileena became Kahn. * D'Vorah: After Dylar killed your daughter, Lenat claimed the throne. * Shao Kahn: Dylar killed Mileena?! If this is true, you will die! and her servants appears. * Kronika: D’Vorah is under my protection, Shao Kahn. As are you. I am Kronika. * Shao Kahn: The legends are true? * Kronika: I am displeased with how history has unfolded. * Shao Kahn: So you broke time? * Kronika: I stopped time. I enlist all those who disdain the current course of history. By merging past and present, we may draw upon allies from both eras. * Shao Kahn: How will fighting your battles benefit me? * Kronika: I offer a greater empire In the New Era, Shao Kahn. Lipra will not exist to thwart you. * Shao Kahn: You can wipe Lipra from history? * Kronika: It is an immense task, requiring great power and effort. My Hourglass requires protection while I work. Will your Outworld armies defend it? * Shao Kahn: They shall. scene changes to The Special Forces HQ. * Beron: I swear to god, I'm losing it. Can’t someone, anyone, explain to me what the hell is going on?! * Sonos: Right? I’ve been in the future for a whole hour and I haven’t seen one jetpack. Not one! enters. * Clark Kent: So it’s true. Zod walked a darker path. * Zatanna: After Shinnok went down, you became a different person. Red lightning, black clothes Authoritanan attitude adjustment. * Beron: Yeah, about that. What happened to Dark you? How come you're an only child and we got an evil twin? * Clark Kent: As an immortal, I exist outside the normal laws of time. That could explain why I am affected differently. * Zatanna: Thanks. * Danil: Weird, isn't it? Not being in charge. * Catwoman: That's what's weird? * Danil: That. And having daughters our age. * Catwoman: Look at her. How do I have a kid? With him? * Danil: At least she’s not an actress. * Sonos: C’mon, at least think about it. We each get points off the gross. Coming this summer... Beron. AND. Sonos! In: Timequake! * Zatanna: Any thoughts on what we do next? * Clark Kent: For months, I have been receiving vague premonitions of the future. But none of them foretold this. I must confer with the Elder Gods. Versad, Linmis. Please assist the Special Forces while I am gone. * Versad: Yes, Lipra. * Darna: Follow me. * Catwoman: Commander? * Zatanna: Yes, Selina. I mean, General! I mean -- * Catwoman: This is strange for me, too. * Zatanna: You have no idea. * Catwoman: What? * Zatanna: How do I say this? This morning, "we" were on a mission and... And you gave your life to save it. * Catwoman: Son of a bitch. Seriously? * Zatanna: Yeah. And now here you are. Young enough to be my sister. * Darna: Zatanna, you need to see this! Sat feeds show a Netherrealm incursion at the Wu Shi Academy. * Zatanna: Netherrealm? Taking out Shinnok's Temple was suposed to stop them. * Darna: It’s gotta be the time anomaly. * Versad: We must help the Shaolin masters. * Danil: Why would the Netherrealm want to bust up your alma mater, Versad? * Versad: The Dragon Grotto. It's underneath the Academy. Earthrealm’s Jinsel energy bubbles up in its springs. * Zatanna: That’s no good. We’ve seen firsthand what happens when the Netherrealm screws wrth Earthrealm’s life force. * Linmis: They will not reach the Grotto. It is protected by powerful magic. The deadliest traps. I am sure our counterparts from your era are already dealing with them. * Zatanna: Linmis, Versad. You might wanna sit down. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Raven: Justice League 5